


What's With the Chickens?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Movie Night, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang watches holiday movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's With the Chickens?

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 22  
> Prompt: Roast Goose
> 
> So I realize that the prompt didn't actually end up in the drabble, but I was thinking of the Muppet Christmas Carol, where there's all that fuss about the roast goose in the Cratchit household, and Rizzo landing on it and such, and the muse took off from there.

"That was oddly good." Xander commented as the credits began to roll.

"And yet slightly disturbing," Buffy added.

"And what's with the chickens? He's always going after the chickens!" Willow complained.

Buffy leaned up "Okay, was anyone else creeped out by pawn shop spider boy?"

"Yes!" the other two both declared in unison. "When did puppets become so dark and disturbing?" Xander added.

"I think the Dickens was disturbing, and the puppets just didn't fix it much," Willow allowed.

Xander nodded. "But the songs were okay. I mean, I liked that one at the beginning."

"I'll give them that," Buffy agreed. "Okay. So yay or nay on Muppet Christmas Carol for next year?"

"Yay?" Xander questioned.

"I suppose yay," Willow agreed. "Oooh, can we watch a Charlie Brown Christmas next?"

"Sure," Buffy poked Xander, who was on the end. "Next!"

Xander cheerfully grumbled as he got to his feet. "You two just want to see me do the Snoopy dance, don'tcha?"

"Yes, our motives are strange and transparent," Buffy deadpanned.

"Dance puppy, dance," Willow added with a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously, what is with Gonzo and those chickens?


End file.
